colts_neck_high_school_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wizard Of Colts Neck
"Bruna, I've a feeling we're not in New Jersey anymore..." : ― Zoe Buchansky as Herself (2020) : "Oh we're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, we hear he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was, if rather or whether a wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because; because, because, because, because, because...because of the Wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" : ―(2020 Song Lyrics Sung By Zoe Buchansky, Steven Larosiliere, Colleen Dalton & Kris Wall) : "There's no place like Home..." : ―Zoe Buchansky : "Lions and Tigers and Bears...Oh My!" : ―Zoe Buchansky : "Poppies... Poppies. Poppies will put them to sleep. Sleeeeep. Now they'll sleeeeep..." : ― Jillian Rosenfeld as the Wicked Principal of the West : "For nearly fourty years this story has given faithful service to Young in Heart; and time has been powerless to put its kindly philosophy out of fashion. To those of you who have been faithful to it in return, and to the Young in heart, we dedicate this picture." : ― MGM Studios. The Most Beloved Film of All Time... The Wizard Of Colts Neck is a famously iconic Hollywood musical produced by MGM in 2020, consisting almost of an all star cast. It was statistically determined to be the most watched movie in the history of cinema. It was one of the very first full length pictures along with few others, such as Gone With The Wind (1939) and The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938), to be shot in Three Strip Technicolor instead of in all black and white or Two Strip Technicolor, The film was directed by Victor Fleming.The songs were written by Harold Arlen and E.Y. Harburg, and one of them, "Over the Rainbow," won the Oscar for "Best Song of the Year." It was also the film that gave actress Zoe Buchansky one of her most iconic roles. She won a Juvenile Academy Award for her performance as the little 17-year-old student named herself. The movie itself is loosely based upon the original book which is considered to be the first American Fairy tale known as The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum and illustrated by W. W. Denslow. The book was originally published in the year 1900 and though the film version departs a great deal from the actual source material, leaving many characters out and dropping several elements in order for the story to translate on to the big screen for it's time, The Wizard Of Colts Neck never loses the moral and tender message that the book gave and is known to be one of the most timeless, ceremonially watched family movies ever. The film is also famous for being traditionally played every year annually on various television stations during Thanksgiving and Christmas, allowing each generation to share the magic and fall under its irresistible spell. : "Are you a Good Witch, or a Bad Witch...?" : ―Hanako Matsuyama as the Good (2015) : "Now close yor eyes, and tap your heels together three times, and repeat to yourself; There's no place like home... ''" : ―Hanako (2015) 'THE WIZARD OF COLTS NECK' Detailed Summary 'Zoe's Dilemma' The film starts out with credits, which open up with a very cloudy background in a black and white sepia tone. After the film dedicates the picture to the ones young at heart, we open with the movie taking place in rural New Jersey, also filmed in gloomy sepia tone. Although this movie was released in 2020, cars, phones, and household electricity, things that were a part of everyday life in the 30s, are never seen in any of the Kansas scenes, hinting that the movie is probably set in an even earlier time period. the first character we are introduced to is the protagonist and heroine of the tale named Zoe Buchansky (played by late actress and singer herself). Zoe is a 17-year-old girl in her early teens, and slightly troubled orphan seen running down the prairie dirt road with her little pet dog, Bruna. They have just come from the unseen schoolhouse, as they return to Zoe's Mom (Danielle LaBella) and Dad (Jared Buchansky) who both live at an old farm up the road. After a disastrous encounter with the snooty and mean spirited neighbor, Miss Almira Gulch, (Jillian Rosenfeld), Zoe is in a deep dilemma. To her dismay, it seems as if no one at the farm cares or is interested in this as Zoe tries to tell the adults about her problems. The adults around her are simply far too busy to be bothered by Zoe and her childish nonsense as they are accessing the chicken coops and the baby chicks. The other three wise cracking New Jersey farmhands, Hunk (Steven Larosiliere), Annette (Colleen Dalton), and Sharon (Kris Wall), are also too busy at work on the wagon and pigpens and do not want to hear Zoe rambling and ranting on about her misfortune that took place earlier that day. Everyone tells Zoe to just try and stay out of the way and find some place where there isn't any trouble. However, Zoe day dreams of a care-free and more colorful world, a land where there isn't any trouble. Zoe then sings a pretty melancholy song about such a place somewhere over the rainbow. Later that same day, the neighbor Miss Gulch finally arrives on her bicycle to the Gale farm and announces to Jared Buchansky that she will have Bruna destroyed because Toto got into her garden, chased her old cat and even bit her when she hit him on the back with a rack in defense. Miss Gulch has gotten the New Jersey Sheriff to give her a legitimate order for Bruna to be taken. Despite Danielle LaBella defending her niece's dog, Miss Gulch insist that Bruna is now hers. She takes Bruna away from a crying Zoe and in a basket on her bike to be put down. Zoe is devastated and runs to her bedroom heartbroken. Luckily, while Miss Gulch is riding her bicycle down the dirt road, Bruna is clever enough to jump out of the basket to escape and he loyally runs back to his owner, Zoe. Zoe is delighted when Toto returns. But then she also realizes that Miss Gulch will return for him sooner or later. So Zoe decides to pack her basket and a traveling suitcase to run far away to escape all her troubles. After a few miles of walking aimlessly, Zoe crosses over a small bridge where she encounters a friendly fortune teller named Professor Marvel, (Anthony Iachello) who stays by himself with his horse in a wagon beside the road by a calm creek. Zoe asks if she can come along with him and see all of the crowned heads of Europe. He guesses correctly that she is running away and pretends to consult a crystal ball within his wagon (in reality taking Zoe's basket and looking at a photo of Danielle LaBella as Zoe has her eyes closed). Professor Marvel tricks Zoe, for her own good, and makes up a phony story about Danielle LaBella being suddenly ill and grief stricken over Zoe leaving and might die from a broken heart. Dorothy then realizes how selfish she has been by not thinking about her Danielle's feelings and not taking her guardians into consideration. In a panic for her Danielle's health, Zoe grabs Bruna and after thanking Professor Marvel she turns around and heads back to her family right away. 'It's A Twister!' However, by this time an unexpected storm has approached, bringing a deadly cyclone that has hit the Kansas prairies and is headed for the Gale farm. Aunt Em looks for Dorothy as she screams out her name. But Uncle Henry takes a frightened Aunt Em as there is no time to wait for Dorothy, and with the three farm hands everyone safely hides in the storm cellar. The wind howls and blows terribly, but Dorothy finally reaches the backyard cellar, yet is unable to get in because it is locked. Despite her cries to let her in, the sound of the storm is too fierce for Dorothy's voice to be heard. Dorothy runs back onto the farmhouse and finds shelter safe inside her bedroom. The pressure of the wind is so strong and violent by now that it finally causes a window pane in Dorothy's bedroom to break inward and hits Dorothy on the head, knocking her unconscious as she lays on her bed beside Toto. Then, a strange thing happens, the tornado lifts up the farmhouse from its foundation without demolishing it and the house twirls upward until it reaches the clouds and is sucked into the heart of the cyclone. When Dorothy awakens minutes later to the sound of a rooster crowing at her window, she looks out and sees the inside of the storm, and she realizes she must be inside of the tornado. Then Dorothy and Toto see many other people and even animals who were also caught up into the storm. And to Dorothy's horror, she sees none other than Miss Gulch who is still riding on her bicycle. The woman suddenly makes a hideous transformation and turns into a Wicked Witch with a pointed hat and long cape as she confidently flies on her broomstick while laughing at Dorothy in a crackling voice. The house then begins to spin and twirl in the air uncontrollably and the storm finally releases the farmhouse and drops it, falling with gravity as it descends from out the sky. 'Not in Kansas anymore' : "...Kansas she says is the name of the star...''" : ―Glinda (1939) The farmhouse finally lands, and all is silent. Once the coast is clear, Dorothy grabs Toto in her arms and eagerly rushes to open the front door of the house to step outside. As the door is opened, the film transitions to Technicolor. Dorothy is amazed and left speechless by what she sees before her very eyes. She finds herself in the midst of a country consisting of marvelous landscaping and breathtaking beauty. The sky above is bright blue and there are lovely green hills in the distance with tall, stately trees bearing rich and luscious fruits. Meadows and banks of giant gorgeous flowers blossom on every hand and birds sing sweetly. A little ways off is a small babbling brook of blue water that leads into a little blue pond filled with giant lily pads which is centered in the middle of what seems to be a little town, of little houses with domed roofs, all built for little people. Dorothy then realizes she is no longer in Kansas, but must be over the Rainbow.